Shadows of The Past
by elfqueen1234
Summary: she was pushed ahead two millennia by her father to save her from a fate shared by her mother and grandmother now she lingers in a world she doesn’t belong forever doomed to be a shadow of the past but what if she meets someone from the past...
1. Future Lost

Shadows Of The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord of The Rings. I only own my plot

A/N: Hi this is my first LOTR fan fiction and any fan fiction I would gladly take any constructive criticism thanks and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Future Lost

In one of the many dark alleys that littered New York City lay a young girl with a heavy secret. A burden she carried with her upon the death of her father. Looking around her, seeing the many homeless people that shared this cold dingy alley, she knew that she didn't belong here. She also knew that she didn't belong out in that world either. She was an alien drifting from one place to another, finding solace in the fact that she was alive and not dead like the rest of her family.

Flashback

"Run darling run."

"But father what about you, I will not leave you to your death."

"Go little one for you are far more important to me than my life."

"Father."

"GO NOW I COMMAND YOU."

The frightened girl huddled in a corner watching her father fight the nasty creatures that seemed to keep coming. As time pasted and her father keep fighting to protect his little girl she knew she had to help him. His steps was faltering and even though through human eyes his moves were perfect, his daughter with her sharp eyes knew he was making little mistakes that could cost him his life.

Moving so fast that she looked like a blur she unsheathed her twin blades and started attacking the monsters that will later cost her, her future. They had already taken her mother to the Halls of Mandos and she wouldn't let them take her father from her either. As crystal tears fell from her eyes she fought with such passion and deadly precision that in a matter of minutes dead bodies littered behind her as she cleared a path to reach her father.

"Bainiel what are you doing?"

"Helping you father I will not lose you too. Plus you have trained me, do you not believe in my talents?"

"I do _hên_, its just I do not want to expose you to them. I do not want what happened to your mother and mine to happen to you." child

Bainiel shuddered, knowing the amount of torture they had gone through had sent her mother to the Halls of Mandos and had forced her grandmother to sail.

"Do not worry father I will not let them take me. I will kill myself before they," do she added under her breath.

They fought hard and brave both knowing that it was impossible for them to take on such number of these beasts. Bainiel looked around her in desperation, she knew it was only so long before they attacked them full forced and then all will be lost. Her father's labored breathing broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to see the extent of his injury. The arrow was sticking out of his side and his blood soaked his shirt and formed a pool at their feet. As they fought on she spoke to him, desperation evident in her voice.

"Father you are hurt badly we need to get you out of here."

"Daughter it is too later for me, the arrow is poisoned and I can feel it running through my veins. It is only a matter of time before I fall. Please daughter, run before they catch you."

"I can not _adar _even if I wanted to, please hold do not leave me _ada_." father…daddy

"No I could not stop your mother's death but this I can."

"What are you talking about father?"

Her father started chanting and slowly a blue orb surrounded her. She pounded against the blue wall that wrapped around her wanting to get out. She looked around her seeing the beasts halt in their spots and finally looked at her father and listened.

"Take her forward where no harm shall fall her open a new dimension and take her to EARTH…"

Her eyes widened as she realized what her father was doing

A/N: well that's all for now I'll have the next chapter posted tomorrow well today I guess since its midnight please R&R reviews welcomed and constructive criticism is especially welcomed please tell me if I have any mistakes in my elvish well bye

Elfqueen 123


	2. Arrival

**Shadows Of The Past**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord of The Rings. I only own my plot

A/N: thanks to the reviewers that tottaly encouraged me to write more. This is a continuation of the first chapter.

Tastyasitgets: the beasts are orcs I guess I should have said it….in the beginning before the flashback the location is NYC..but during the flashback its in middle earth.

Enyamorntuilr: thanks hope this chapter clears things up for you

Nick: thanks..ya I had a feeling there was something with the first chapt I kept re-reading it but I couldn't figure it out. If I need help sure well!

Well okay here is the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy and again constructive criticism always welcomed.

"Father no, no father you can not do this please I beg of you."

Her pleading fell to deaf ears as he continued his voice steadily rising and oddly never wavering despite the great pain he was in. He was performing an ancient elven spell created by their ancestors, those that fought in the first Great Battle. It transported the chosen one to whatever world and time the performer chose. Only performed once in the history of its making and the outcome was deadly to the performer. The spell drains the performer of their essence, making it really a sacrifice, the giving of one life to save another. Bainiel was shocked when she realized what her father was doing. She only knew about the ritual because she had stumbled upon it one time when she was in her grandfather's library. Her mind raced to find a solution as her father near the closing words of the spell, but no matter how hard she tried she could think of one. She looked back at her father and saw tears shamelessly falling, then she looked behind him and her eyes widened with horror.

"Father, MOVE."

He shook his head as he completed the last part to the spell, and just when the light enveloped her completely, she saw the arrow the orc shot lodge itself in her father's back, the tip coming out of his chest, right where his heart is.

"no no no please no."

But there was nothing she could do as she saw the life leave her beloved fathers eyes. Right before she was transported she heard her father's voice ringing in her head.

"Be safe my daughter, do not fade with my death, for I am at peace knowing you are safe. Do not grieve for me, for I will be reunited with your mother and we shall watch over you from above. Where I am sending you _hen _elves are not welcome, whatever you do, do not tell anyone of your heritage. Be safe and happy and know I shall forever love you."

Flashback Ends

Tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she remembered the death of her father. She remembered how she felt when she had landed here on earth after seeing her father's death.

Flashback to her first time on Earth

When she had landed on Earth she had been lost. Still fresh from seeing her father killed in front of her she didn't know what to do nor did she have the will to live. She was in an unknown land so completely different from her homeland and had no one to go to for help.

She had landed in a beautiful park. It was nothing compared to the gardens in her home for the gardens of Rivendell were unrivalled, but yet it was marvel to behold in itself. It was early morning and the sun didn't entirely rise, but even then there was people outside and she could still hear noises that she will later get accustomed to as the hustling and bustling of the city life.

She looked down and realized she was still covered in orc blood and even though she didn't know this world she knew that walking around with blood covering you was not accepted at all. She noticed she still had her pack strapped to her back and her twin blades were still with her. She looked around to find a place to change; she finally found a place with bushes and a couple of trees. She ducked behind the trees and unbuckled her weapons and the clips that fastened her dress. She took out the spare tunic and pants she had and hurriedly took off the soiled dress and put on the clean ones. She sheathed her knifes and tied it to her pack, she had also noticed a fountain across from her so she walked to it and washed her face and hands to watch the dirt and blood from them. When she felt as clean as she could get she started walking through the park. That day she walked around aimless, getting many strange looks from people of her appearance. She had also realized that this world her father had sent her to was far more dangerous, for she had almost got hit by something that traveled with such incredible speed.

As night fell she found an alley to lie down on, and surprisingly she wasn't alone.

Flashback Ends

She quickly picked up the custom of the homeless people around her and slowly time slipped by as days turned to weeks and the turned to months, she prayed every night hoping this would be how she was doomed to spend her eternity. With nothing to do she slipped into her depression and grief and every night she would cry herself to sleep, and on top of that she had to hide the secret of her immortal and elven feature, especially her elven features, especially her ears due to her father's strange request. But one night a star shined down on her and the Valar decided to take pity on her.

A/N: well that's the second chapter, again if you find any mistakes please tell me and don't forget to review ;-) thanks. Bye!


End file.
